


As Above, So Below

by shotahime



Series: Hime's Overwatch One-Shots [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Mutual Pining, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV First Person, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Talon reader, Woman on Top, Yandere, aka what i'm looking for in a relationship tbh, they both yanderes that love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-11 23:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotahime/pseuds/shotahime
Summary: Pledge your loyalty and become my equal.





	As Above, So Below

**Author's Note:**

> allow me to debut the sigma tag bc goddamn that reveal trailer tho!!!!  
> Reader is in a co-dependent relationship with Sigma coz they're both unstable but Reader is still high functioning than her dumb bf  
> also bc Sigma is literally revealed just today things are gonna be sooo ooc unless we get more lore for him which I believe is gonna be like idk when's the next blizzcon
> 
> so a rewrite is possible in the future when more info is revealed

We both were together, even though we shouldn’t.

It’s not a coincidence, we both told ourselves but there’s no denying that we needed each other more than anything.

If you find him in his lab, know that I would be there beside him and cheering him on with is expedition in discovering something that even the top notched scientists could ever dare to step foot into.

Yes, only he can venture this—and he will succeed, I believe in him.

I wish I could be with him at all times. Everything he does just seems to amaze me every time and I couldn’t help but to gawk when one of his experiments succeeds, just like I would have thought.

“Mijn beste, you spoil me too much,” Siebren pulled off his goggles from his head and rested it on top of the table as I grinned at him, clapping my hands together as I casted a glance at his latest discovery—true gravitational control. Moira couldn’t ever.

“It’s just so cool and I knew that you could do it,” I hopped up and down all giddy as he strode closer to me and a large hand caressed my cheek. “And I’m so happy to have you seeing it,” he smiled at me, albeit crooked as I leaned into his touch and nuzzled my head on his hand.

“You’ve done enough today, you must be exhausted,” I stood up straight and cupped his face in my hands, my fingers grazing his sharp features as I felt him relaxed and there was visible tiredness reflected in his eyes. So many new achievements today, I think he deserves the rest.

“I am running out of energy—but there’s still time for one more thing I have to do,” and just like that, there was a mischievous twinkle in his eyes as he suggested to the both of us. Smiling wide, I caught his drift and trailed a hand down his hard chest and felt him flexing as he kept his eyes on me.

I felt his large hand cling on to the small of my back as he pulled me closer and took my hand in his, clutching it to where his heart was as I felt the phantoms of his heartbeat against his lab coat.

“I’m sure I could partake in that,” I said huskily, leaning up to him until the tips of our noses touched. His hot breath wavered onto my skin as I felt a sudden jolt in between my legs, a familiar sensation bloomed within me as I wondered if it was the same with him.

Before our lips could even meet, someone cleared their throat in the deserted lab. Turning to the sound, I couldn’t hide my scowl as I realized that Reaper had materialized inside the lab without any of our notice.

“I see some improvements from you, doc. Just in time, too,” there was a bite in his tone as if he didn’t know that such masterpiece just takes as much time to be developed, and he was just being impatient.

“Yes, as per my estimations, this has been developed in prior than what was planned—which is an astounding change than before,” Siebren released my hand to gesture to his latest improvement but kept an arm around my waist, securing me in his hold as I continued to scowl at Reaper but as always, he didn’t care.

“Good, bring it to a trial run tomorrow,” Reaper was done with what he wanted to hear and turned around, not minding how Siebren was trying to reprimand him from the command.

“But—even I haven’t tested it out yet, sir and we’re still unaware how unstable it would be,” Siebren reasoned and stepped forward, following in Reaper’s trail before the lab doors slid open with him showing no signs of stopping.

“Then do that tomorrow—if everything goes well, then at least your little science experiment gets a blue ribbon for it,” Reaper mocked as he left the lab. Siebren stopped in his tracks and slumped down his shoulders in defeat, knowing well enough he shouldn’t go against superior orders.

“Love, let’s rest,” I walked up to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder but he turned around and snatched it before pulling me up until my feet could barely touch the ground. There was something dark in his eyes as he bore them into mine, his teeth clenching together as he gripped onto my hand harder until he could fracture my hand if he wanted to.

“Love?” I whimpered at him, trying to snap him out of it, Gosh, I hate it when Reaper would go his way and make him upset. He doesn’t understand anything! He doesn’t know about the wonders Siebren has made and how hard he’s worked. I should know that because I’m always there—always supporting him and helping him out where I could.

Siebren snarled at me before he realized his actions and pressed his eyes closed with a deep sigh. Releasing his hold, I dropped back down on to the ground as he ran a hand through his short hair, now distressed after spending long hours in the lab.

“Yes, let’s go,” with an arm wrapped around my waist, we both left the lab. I know deep down he’s nervous, anxious even for tomorrow’s test run and if he fails to show how much he has managed to improve, then it’s back to formula or something ever worse that only Reaper could come up with.

We both lead ourselves back to my quarters because we both know how he would easily get distracted with something else he was secretly planning in his. And my room was more organized than his, so that’s a plus.

We undressed ourselves into our underwear and slipped into bed. His form cocooning mine with our fingers intertwined close to our hearts. Not only do I feel safe with him, but I believe he has found his own solace within me. That must be it, right? Otherwise, he wouldn’t have let me stay with him for so long.

Suddenly, the fear of being replaced began to haunt my mind. What if he’ll get bored of me? Or maybe his experiments would take over all of his time; he would barely have enough time for me. I couldn’t possibly imagine a moment where I am not with him. The missions I was sent to was long enough to bear being hours away from him.

To reaffirm my thoughts, I slid my hand down his abdomen and felt him tense against my touch. Smirking to myself, I ran slow circles on his stomach and trudged dangerously close to where his crotch was. Siebren was holding his breath, his sleep disturbed when I decided to indulge into my needs and let’s be real here, his needs as well.

Deciding to just go for it, I ran a hand across his length and cupped his balls, fondling them together as Siebren groaned and gripping onto my shoulder where he slung an arm across.

“No, lay back,” I murmured when he started sitting up, trying to get me under him but I was quick enough to get him on his back. I placed light kisses on his face, all the wrinkles that were most intense at the corners of his eyes. Straddling him, I grounded my hips into him to work up his erection.

I captured his lips with mine, and every time we both kiss, he always leaves me breathless and wanting more. Pushing myself onto him more until our chests were pressing against each other, our kiss deepened as his hands had found them on my back to bring us closer together.

“You’re so good to me,” he murmured against my lips before capturing them again as I smiled. He’s so generous with his praises, I can’t seem to get enough of them and I surely don’t deserve them as well. “You’re perfect,” I replied, my hand finding his length once again and worked it up and down.

I travelled my kisses down his body, occasionally giving a little sucking or licking before I reached his briefs. I nipped onto the hem of the underwear with my teeth and dragged it down, his length sprang out as I maintained eye contact with him. I’m always so amazed how generous his size was that matched the man of his own stature. It was thick enough for me barely wrapping a hand around it and a good seven inches in length.

Licking up a stripe on his length, Siebren moaned as he threw his head back on his pillow, his hands grasping onto the sheets. Snickering, I licked his member a couple of times before I swirled the tip of it enclosed with my tongue in my mouth. I loved seeing him writhing in pleasure because of me, it gives me so much power that makes me all hot and bothered.

Taking all of him in one go, Siebren’s hands found the back of my head to encourage me go deeper than I already could. Tears pricked around my ears feeling the head probing the back of my throat but we’ve done this countless times to the point I know exactly how he likes it.

Taking a deep breath, I worked up his length in my mouth as he continued groaning in pleasure. I felt a sense of pride going on in my heart knowing how everything his every reaction was from me, because I’m the one that caused it in the first place and no one else.

Siebren bucked his hips, trying to go deeper but I retained him by digging my fingers down on him to keep him from moving. He sounded like he was _whining_ , and I made it a mission to keep making him come out with melodious sounds coming from his mouth. He always liked how I make some noise when in bed, and I could say the same thing about him.

Feeling his release coming close judging from the rapid attempts of him snapping his hips up, I pulled away with a pop of the tip of the head. Siebren groaned in frustration from being relieved of my mouth as he tried to chase his own pleasure but I climbed up him again to claim his lips once more.

“Patience, my love,” I hushed him with a tap on his lips when I retracted. Siebren furrowed his eyebrows together, almost looking desperate for his release. Looking down, I carefully pushed away my soaked panties to the side to allow myself to slide onto Siebren’s length with ease. How he fills me up is just like the first time we’re together and something that I could never get enough of.

We both moaned together from our joint together. Slowly moving myself up and down his length, we both moved together in unison.

 _Mine,_ I thought as I braced my hands behind me as I rode him. Siebren watched in fascination how my breasts bounced with each thrust, he couldn’t help but to grasped both of them in his hold as I let him. He worked up my nipples into hard peaks and tweaked with them in between his fingers.

“You’re gorgeous, mijn geliefde,” Siebren panted as he snapped his hips up, keeping up our momentum together as I began to ran out of breath. “And I’m so glad to call you _mine,_ ” he emphasized the last part with a squeeze of my breasts and I yelped in pain, and he definitely loves the sound of that.

I love to know that he owns me, how he would bring out the music in me in the most sinful ways. How he has bitten me so many times to show that he owns me, as I did the same but unlike him, my marks were kept hidden underneath his lab coats and armour.

“Yes, sing for me, mijn lieverd,” Siebren urged as I continued to yelp and produce lewd sounds from me with every dedicated thrust. I could feel my climax building up, and soon enough if we keep this up I would spill everything on his length shamelessly, just how he likes it.

My fingers found my clit as I began to rub it rapidly, feeling the coil in my stomach tighten with every tease. Siebren left one of my breasts to assist me, using his large thumb to engage in slow but ever so pleasing sensation.

Soon enough, I reached my climax with a shriek of his name. I halted in my movements as I felt myself clenching down on his length as my core spurts all over it. Siebren helped me ride through my high by continuously bucking up his hips and moving me along the ride.

Not just minutes later, Siebren found his release as well, painting my walls with streaks of his white cum deep in me. If I wasn’t full just from being in me, his release managed to make me feel even fuller than before. When we both calmed down and reposed ourselves, I mounted off of him and shivered when his semen slowly dripping out of me.

Dragging myself to the bathroom to clean myself up, I returned with a wet cloth to wipe his length clean before he assisted me with mine, as well. We both laid back on the bed, once more as he cocooned me in his arms with my head just above his heart.

“I love you, schat,” Siebren confessed as he buried his nose into my hair and took a whiff of my sweat covered locks. “And I love you, liefste,” I placed a hand above his heart, feeling his heartbeats synchronized with mine.

* * *

The next day, while the rest of the team was preparing for the trial run, i came in early to see where the best spot to showcase the test best would be. Preferably an open space because it might make things turn out uglier than it should, and the lab barely maintained together during the experimentation process.

Almost walking into the testing chambers when I overheard the little talks coming from inside. Based on the voices, I presumably figured out at Reaper and some of the council was present in the room, already waiting for Siebren with his latest improvements to his tech.

“Do you actually believe he actually managed to improve something that is yet to be achieved by even the government?” I could hear Moira’s doubt as she wondered out loud.

“Have you ever created a black hole?” Reaper shot back, and I could hear the other council members snickered at her as Moira scoffed. “Fair enough.”

“Let him have his toys—as soon as he proves how the thing actually works, then we could proceed to our next procedure,” I halted in my steps when I heard one of the council members said that.

 _What?_ I pondered whether I should step in to cease the conversation, but something tells me that I need to listen to this a little bit more. What procedure? For all I know, Siebren could only proceed with his experimentation to stabilise his powers so he could achieve something that humankind has never had.

Is there some other plan that we are not aware of?

“Took us long enough. With this—we could have the world already grasped in our hands,” another voice opinionated as I felt myself getting upset and mad over the fact that they can’t seem to appreciate the work and effort Siebren has gone through all alone to achieve the impossible.

And to use it selfishly against the better purpose of it? They’re not utilizing Siebren’s talent at its very best. Does Siebren know about this? Probably not, because if he did he wouldn’t have worked so hard on it in the first place.

“No—we must not act so hastily, wouldn’t want him to catch up something suspicious,” Reaper levelled the conversation again and stopped before they even got ahead. “He’s trusted us, but that’s not enough—we need to make him completely devoted to Talon,” he added and I didn’t realized I’ve been clenching my fists together in a tight grip, my fingernails caused dents into my palm.

“Yes, of course—it’s only a matter of time, but with that brat clinging on to him, we’re going almost nowhere,” I realized that they were talking about me. The nerve of them to think that I’m the one holding him back on his work! What do they know what happens beyond the lab doors? If I wasn’t there, Siebren would be an emotional wreck all by himself.

“No—let him have his fun with her. She’s one of my better agents, and not right in the head, too but they both managed to tolerate each other in this base,” Moira then countered to the council member’s argument. “Let her be his anchor. God knows how he is when he’s alone, and he just needs the company,” she commented again and that just made my blood boiled.

So is that the only reason why they kept me around him? Do they think of me as an object just as they use Siebren like one? Not wanting to hear any of their conversation anymore, I stormed off quietly and tried not to make any noises to indicate that I’ve been listening to them.

* * *

Back in Siebren’s lab, I stared holes into Siebren’s device. Just from this device, he could have the control of the gravity with just a press of a button. A device that is powerful enough to overthrow Overwatch and any other forces that dares to mess with Talon’s schemes.

Gripping the wrench in my hands, I adjusted some wiring and bolts to the device and completely changed its original placement without being too jarring from before. I’m sure that Siebren would notice, but this is for his own good and if his device has proven to work, then they would continue to use him for it.

I would no longer tolerate the council using Siebren like an object. Only I can do that, and only he can use me as well.

No matter what happens after today, I would still be there for him as he will for me.

**Author's Note:**

> as you all may know I'm remarried to siebren i'm sorry gabey ily


End file.
